Undying Tales
by ProbableSarcasm
Summary: It all started with a cup of noodles. Frisk falls into a rip in the fabric of time and space into a kingdom ran by the tyrannical Ani-Dessa, who seems to have a personal vendetta against our hero...
1. Chapter 1: A Cup of Noodles

It all started with a cup of noodles…

Wait…

No it didn't, noodles aren't in a cup and it's more like a bowl but whatever.

It started with a cup of water in a blazing hot pot, our heroes stared mesmerizing bubbles popping as their bellies rumbled and barked. Undyne furiously paced the ground of the living room, growing impatient as the seconds ticked by.

"C'mon! It does not take that long to cook something as simplistic as noodles!" screeched Undyne with a burning passion, she kicked and fumbled everything in sight – including the slothful Sans, whom was sleeping on the cozy floor. "I could be destroying some crazy things, being the strongest monster in the universe! But instead I waste it here!"

"You could probably make a career in football," retorted Sans as he picked back up his head, which had been kicked off of his neck and bounced off of the wall. He twisted his head back onto his neck like a screw. "Geez, you'd make a great goal kicker.."

"Shut it, bones!" snarled Undyne as she cracked her knuckles, warning signs that Sans might not live long enough to get his bowl of ramen noodles. Sans only smiled and sat back down on the floor with a shrug. "I hunger and I will wait no longer for a meager meal of plain noodles, I'd eat you but you're literally all bones."

"Shall I play a sad song on my mini-trombone?" mocked Sans as he places his arms behind his head to resume his ruined nap. "Try doing something other than making prints in Toriel's floor or cracks my head, especially about the cracks in my head—you know how much healing gel costs, more than you make in a year."

"That 'healing gel' is nothing more than just regular ketchup," pointed out Undyne, furiously pacing back and forth. Sans appeared to be sweating nervously, as if he was being called out for his scam on healing gel. "It's literally a scam and whoever started it is going to have a fate worse than hell!"

"Oh my…" exasperated Toriel, holding her snout. Undyne turned on her heels towards Toriel and crossed her arms with a valance look on her face, Sans poked one eye socket open, eagerly awaiting Toriel had to say. "I feel a lot of tension, but I came to say the ramen is getting cold—"

"What?!" roared Undyne

"It's still not better than spaghetti!" protested Papyrus with a stubborn voice, Sans rolled his eyes and stretched outwards. "I am not enjoying it—I refuse to enjoy this delicacy!

"Humph!" Frisk gave Papyrus a irritated look, stopping her own slurping of the noodles. Sans had an uneasy look with the way she was holding her chopsticks, but Frisk simply went back to audibly wolfing down the food.

"Okay, maybe I'm enjoying it a little!" Papyrus caved in, dumping his face into the bowl and letting it fill up his skull. Bubbles of air came from the bowl for a few seconds before Papyrus shot his face back up with a smile. "I almost drowned!"

"I'd say that's swimmingly good," replied Sans, standing up. He slipped his hands into his jacket pockets and made his way to the table to take a seat, Sans looked to Frisk with a humorous smile. "You must be pretty hungry, you're practically devouring those."

Frisk nods, not stopping.

"My child," Toriel lightly tapped the top of Frisk's head, Frisk stops to look at the very monster she's supposed to call 'mom'. Toriel gave a sheepish smile as she tried not to sound like she was scolding her. "I believe you should slow down, you might get sick…"

"W-well, n-nothing is worse than a b-belly ache," squeaked Alphys, she looked up from her own bowl with a nervous sweat. Frisk turned towards her, still chewing her mouthful of noodles. "M-maybe I should slow d-down too…"

Frisk had bitten off more than she could chew, as it seemed she couldn't swallow without difficulty. Frisk forced herself to swallow the tough chewed noodles down her esophagus with the help of her glass of cold water. Toriel wasn't pleased at this display but Papyrus was amused at least by his howling laughter.

"I'll never understand your stubbornness, but, never do that stunt again," glared Toriel lightly, a vein throbbed in her temple. Frisk only stared at Toriel, showing no signs of acknowledgement. "You could have choked and suffocated."

"Try using your noodle next time," joked Sans, earning the groan of his taller brother and the chuckle of Frisk. Although amusing to Toriel, she raised an eyebrow with a hidden warning to cease and desist the jokes for now. "For real though, don't die from noodles – that's just lame."

Frisk nodded, she pushed the bowl further from her and excused herself from the table. She walked out of the kitchen, Toriel felt a deep pit fall into her stomach as she watched Frisk turn from her view—was she too hard on Frisk?

"Don't sweat it, Toriel," shrugged Sans, he picked up his fork and started to turn it into the ramen noodles. Toriel turned towards Sans with a uncertain look, a fretting shade in her eyes. "She probably went to go use the bathroom or something, whatever humans do."

"I feel like I should apologize to her," replied Toriel as she followed Frisk out of the kitchen, Papyrus's head still remained in the bowl of noodles. He lifted his head with two pieces of pork in his eye sockets, blinding him. Sans snorted.

Frisk wasn't offended or hurt or anything, nothing of the sort, it just felt like she needed to do something other than eat. Frisk entered her room and closed it tightly, locking it, what was there to be done in The Underground?

"I'm bored…" Frisk didn't feel like mass murdering a bunch of monsters, maybe tomorrow, but there really wasn't much else to do except beat up on monsters and solve puzzles. It wasn't like Frisk wasn't looking for a way to get home anymore, quite the contrary, but sometimes our hero needs a little R&R.

Frisk smiled, exploring The Underground was always fun'

"What if I don't tell Mom…?" Frisk looked towards the window, she neared it and opened it up. She looked down at the ground and groaned when she saw color tiled puzzles—for God's sake, puzzles were everywhere in this bloody place. Of course, to get outside completely, she would need to get out through the door. "Or anyone?"

Frisk opened her dresser to pull out her phone, she's going to need it sooner or later. It should double the fun, like extreme hide and seek! Frisk was filled with determination at just the sheer thought of the exhilarating game.

Frisk climbed out the window.

Toriel knocked on the door lightly, faster, harder. Her face scrunched up in fear, much less worry, fear now causing her light taps on the door to become frenzied knocks on the wooden door. "Frisk, my child, please unlock the door."

No answer.

Toriel dug through her pockets to pull out the master key of the house, she plunged the key into the keyhole and turned it. Terror lead her on to open the door, fearing what she might see or not see. Surely Frisk wouldn't overreact such a petty dispute such as manners?

Toriel's heart fell straight down to hell and flew back up to her chest, an icy cold grip froze her innards and stunned her where she stood. Toriel's mouth hung open slightly, sweat bared down her forehead. Any mother's worst fear has just happened, her child has ran away from home it's all her fault.

"I… She…" Toriel held her chest, clutched her chest and made her way towards the open window. Her heart pulsed with hurt every second that passed. She whined and leaned against the wall, it was a feeling worse than death as it felt. "I failed as a mother… again…"

"Yo, Toriel!" called out Sans, from the hallway. Papyrus was the first to enter, he stood there in the middle of the room with a big smile on his face. Sans, Undyne, and Alphys followed closely behind. "Everything going alright?"

"I—" begun Toriel before being cut off by Papyrus's bemused laughter, as if he was playing a game with Frisk.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" sung Papyrus as he searched every nook and cranny of Frisks' usual hiding spots, he stopped and scratched his head in a confused manner. Sans gave Papyrus a irritated look, but it went unnoticed. "Huh, she's not here…"

"Well—" tried Toriel again, but Papyrus gave a righteous laugh and cut her off before she could answer

"I shall be the freaking master of Hide and Seek, Frisk!" declared Undyne as she raced along with Papyrus, shoving past him. Toriel and the others waited for further interruption before Toriel tried to explain again.

"Frisk ran away and it's all my fault!" cried Toriel bitterly, Sans seemed to have dropped his never ending smile even though he's still smiling. Alphys fumbled and fell at this news, panicking. "I should have never been that hard on her!"

"Have you tried calling her?" asked Sans, tugging his collar bone with a nervous look staining his face. Monster Kid sniffed around the room and shuffled to the window, catching her scent. "That kid always have her phone, it wouldn't take more than one call to get some sense back into her."

"And if she doesn't answer?" replied Toriel as she frantically dug through her pockets to grab her phone, she incorrectly inputted Frisk's number and waited for her to answer. Sans patiently stood there, drifting off to a quick powernap while Toriel waited.

"She's not answering!" cried Toriel, startling Sans back to reality. Sans scratched his head and held out his hands to receive her phone, which Toriel gave willingly. Sans literally just inputted Frisk's contact information and speed dialed the young child. "Oh…"

"Hey kiddo," greeted Sans tactfully, he gave off a sheepish look before scratching the back of his head. Toriel looked on curiously, but still very much fearfully for the young child. "Remember what I told you that other day, you know, at that diner?"

Sans's smile dropped a little. "Uh…"

"What? Is she coming back?" fretted Toriel.

"Uh—She…" tried Sans.

"Does she hate me?!" shook Toriel as she shook Sans.

"She hung up on me…" admitted Sans with a shameful voice, he picked it back up with a cheerful voice however. It didn't give Toriel any comfort or confidence, however. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you, and she can survive on her own out there, remember how strong that kid is?"

"Why did she leave, was it to spite me…?" pondered Toriel, she grabbed Monster Kid away from the window before he fell. Sans followed her out of the room, trying to dial Frisk hurriedly.

"I highly doubt it," answered Sans, slipping his phone back into his own pocket. Toriel looked down at Sans as he spoke, not in the insulting way, but in a manner of height. Alphys looked out the window, finding the puzzles on the ground turned off… "Maybe she went exploring, I'm willing to bet that's the jackpot!"

"Guys! Frisk isn't in the house!" screamed Papyrus as he bumbled into the living room, falling apart into individual bones. Sans picked up his head and gave a jokingly condescending look on his face, Undyne entered the living room with a hidden expression.

"We got that, Bonehead," joked Sans, placing his brother onto a bookshelf as he collect the individual pieces of Papyrus. Toriel assisted in the cleaning of her living room, although unfamiliar with the anatomy and rebuilding of skeletons—she left that with Sans.

"Let's look for the kid, then!" roared Undyne as she kicked the door open, she rushed outside with her knuckles cracking. "I dare any freaking monster to place their filthy paws on her, I'll destroy them and stomp on their hearts!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Child's Smog

Not the brightest idea Sans had, thought Frisk as she shook once more at his haunting words. Frisk had managed to make it outside without trouble, she managed to shut off the power grid to the puzzles meant to trap her. Past Toriel's door as well, now she was out and can do whatever she wanted… which she could have do any time she wanted.

Although, now to think about it, this could have been avoided if she had simply told Toriel she was going exploring. To contrast, it wouldn't be as fun as it was now. Because this was disastrously fun for Frisk, however worrying it is for the others. Frisk could survive here on her own, if she pleased, she didn't really have to stay with Toriel.

Frisk hummed as she leisurely walked, any note she wanted, however she wanted it. A funky tempo with horrible timing, but Frisk is a little kid whose musical experience is blowing the music teacher's brains out of her head with her recorder skills. Or lack thereof, Frisk hated the recorder and the recorder hated Frisk

The first thing Frisk saw was a flash of light followed by crying, the crying sounded like a small child – maybe no older than Frisk herself. It was terribly loud, louder than anything Frisk was ever expecting from the Underworld. It shook the pebbles on the ground and nearly shot Frisk back, determination was the key, she was morbidly curious so she went to investigate.

A figure was slouched over, clutching her right arm. Screaming, howling, bawling in what appeared to be pain. Normally, Frisk would have simply moved on but further investigation will quell the sounding drums of curiosity. Frisk inched nearer, unsure if she felt like she needed to slip on her Heart Necklace.

The Heart Necklace was a silver necklace with a moodstone heart attached to it, moodstone was a material unfamiliar with Frisk but it matches the color of her feelings. Like a mood ring, it changes color depending on how strong an enemy is—some monsters have the power to change the color of her heart to limit her movement.

As she got closer, she took her moodstone necklace out of her pants pocket and clutched it tightly. The heart glowed red at her touch, it filled Frisk with determination to quell her curiosity. The figure grew clearer as she took the steps towards the bellowing child, the child wore a raincoat with a few patches on them. The child's face was scrunched up, tears flew from his face freely along with his sandy blonde hair.

The child's right arm was made of ice, to replace a missing arm.

"Oh my god…" whispered Frisk, her heart leaped in her chest. The moodstone heart clenched tightly in her hand pulse rapidly to meet the heartrate of the operator. Frisk peered down at her Heart Necklace, noticing it was slowly turning grey the more she listened to his screaming. "My heart…"

The child stood up, her face molded from her pained look to match a furiously, animalistic, ballistic, and heart dropping fired up look. A thick and quick smog made of gas nitrogen that froze the dust and rocks around Frisk was exiled through his mouth and nostrils, Frisk held the Heart Necklace away from the smog.

"The cold, the fear, the pain, the sorrow!" chanted the child, her ice arm developing spikes in random patterns. The child's ice fingertips grew icicle claws, a sinister grin spread across the child's face as she opens her eyes to expose golden eyes with electric blue smoke radiating off of his golden iris. "Make it stop, Ani promised! Your soul shall kill my pain!"

Frisk slipped the Heart Necklace over her head and around her neck, she clenched her fists tightly. The child spread her legs shoulder length, she let her monstrous arm drape down to show Frisk her ice knuckles. Frisk stumbled back but caught herself, reading herself with a nearby stick that happened to be at her feet.

"We don't have to do this!" tried Frisk, holding the stick harder and harder until her knuckles burned white. Frisk wanted nothing to do with this new monster, or anything to do with the icicles on that monster's ice arm.

"Take my pain away—!" The child lunged forward with incredible speed, faster than Frisk had ever seen in her entire life—and she saw how effective Sans' ghastblasters where at obliterating monsters with his special quick draw. Frisk's eyes blurred up and filled with stars, a muffled pulse went throughout the back of her head. Her jaw felt numb as she lost her balance and skid-rolled across the ground on her side, blood running down her bruising cheek. "Chara! Take my pain away!"

Whose Chara?

Frisk waited until the smog disappeared before inhaling sharply, her lungs cracked as she breathed. The taste of copper and metal combined with the bitter taste of nitrogen, she weakly pushed herself to her knees and elbows to let the blood drip from her teeth. Frisk looked down at her Heart to find it cracked down the middle, which meant she was drained completely except for one life point.

"We…. Don't… have to fight…" pleaded Frisk, wiping blood from her lips. Frisk ended up breathing the smog, she coughed violently. "Please… I'm not Chara… whoever that is…"

"Frisk…?" The child inched closer, before leaping away. The child raised her frozen arm and the icicle claws shot in rapid bursts, leaving no time for error. Frisk leaped up and rolled out of the way, finding her strength to be not stamina but adrenaline. Frisk picked back up her stick with a weaker grip. "You lie!"

"We don't… have to… fight…" Frisk wasn't a killer, she couldn't do it. Killing was a big rule for her, she would only kill if absolutely necessary—and Frisk didn't throw that term loosely; the idea of killing, monster or man, made her head spin and become dizzy. She's only had to kill one monster, it's still haunting her.

Frisk hadn't slept for days.

The child rushed forward again, claws extended.

Frisk could do nothing except watch, the stick falling to the ground uselessly.

The child neared, smog trail following her.

"Waugh!" screamed Frisk. Frisk quickly raised her arms to cover her face, bracing for impact. But instead of death—erupted was a tornado of fire, swirling around her defensively. Frisk had no idea what she was doing, it just came naturally. Frisk jumped, flailing her arms in a clockwise circle at the heat of the flame tornado and a thick smokescreen covered Frisk and The Child.

The Child shot from the smokescreen and attempted to lash at Frisk, Frisk leaped backwards and extended her arms to unleash the roar of fire extending from her palms—shoving The Child backwards to escape the intense heat of the fire. Frisk dropped her arms to her side in a stunned manner, shock overtaking her.

Fire circled Frisk, engulfing the little kid in the invisible but white-hot heat that the blue flames emitted. Frisk breathed heavily, frantically, scared of what she just done—humans can't do this, they can't dispel fire at the flick of their palms… what just happened?!

"Stop this, I have bested you!" screamed Frisk, the flames around her growing hotter with every syllable she lets past her lips. The Child groaned painfully, clutching his monstrous arm. The flames made The Child sweat, especially around the ice arm. "I am not who you think I am!"

"Liar!" screeched The Child, Frisk clenched her fist and the flames grew taller and thicker than Nebuchadnezzar's walls. The Child reeled back at the immense heat, her heart appeared in front of her chest and begun to turn into red splinters.

"I'm not lying!" rebutted Frisk with her circle of fire beginning to lower down as she released her clenched knuckles, her wounds healed and sewn back up as the fires licked and danced at her presence. "I'm not continuing this stupid fight, I'm going home!"

"Your eyes! They glow redder than blood!" cried The Child as she charged faster than Frisk could react and smacked Frisk upwards with ease, sending Frisk and bloody mist into the air.

Then, fire exploded everywhere within Frisk's sight. The fire around Frisk lit up again as her Heart dangerously neared death. Frisk's anger shot up tenfold as the flames coating Frisk forced The Child to reel back, Frisk concocted a fire bomb by throwing fire like a snowball.

"You… haven't… won…" The Child's heart cracked and split into two, then broke apart in a blinding white light in the shape of a halo. Frisk felt the fire that surrounded her dissipate with ease, winds howled in Frisk's ears—pushing Frisk but at the same time, gravity of the halo was pulling Frisk forwards.

Frisk couldn't fight back, all of her energy was sucked right out of her. Frisk flew towards the halo, what followed her was a flame with a hole in the middle—Toriel's magical attack.


End file.
